Happy Ending
by DeiSaso-999
Summary: A story of Sasori and Deidara's lives as it plays out together. Marriage, Pregnant man, Pregnancy, Love, Romance, Together Forever. SasoDei, yoai.
1. An Anniversary Question

Happy Endings. Lets face it; they're starting to become overly generic and most of them are very un-realistic. Such as how 'the Princess and the Prince ran away into the sunset'. That stuff should be saved for little kid stories. But I am able to admit that there are stories out there that will capture the heart of a reader. And I am here to tell that story.

It starts off with a young couple. Sasori and Deidara. Deidara at the age of 24 and Sasori at 27. A beautiful couple. Tomorrow would be their 5 year anniversary; and Sasori had a little surprise up his sleeve for Deidara. But we'll get to that in a little bit. At this current time. Sasori and Deidara where just on a stroll on one of the jogging paths by their home.

"Danna?" Deidara said, while his hand intertwined with Sasori's.

"Yeah Dei?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Deidara asked with a smile on his face.

"Hmmm…lets see. Well, it's not your birthday, nor is it mine. No holidays that I can recall. Nope I got nothing." Sasori answered with a smirk. Deidara not quite catching the sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh un…." Deidara said as his head dropped and a silent tear rolled down his check. Sasori chuckled.

"Dei. Do u really think that I'm that stupid? It's our anniversary tomorrow. How could I ever forget something like that?" Deidara's head popped up, now with a large grin on his face. Sasori returned the smile and rose his hand to wipe the tear from his face. 

"I love you Dei."

"Love you too Danna. un." 

* * *

They next day the blond woke up happy and giddy, instantly happy about what day it was. He crawled onto his hands and knees on the bed and started to bounce. Waking Sasori instantly.

"Dei," He said in a tired voice "what the hell are you doing?' 

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DANNA UN!!" he yelled. Happy as could be.

"Happy anniversary Deidara. Now please, please let me shut my eyes a little longer."

"Only under one condition will I let you do that Danna un." Sasori grunted.

"What is it."

"Only if you'll hold me un." Deidara said with his puppy dog face. Sasori smiled and opened his in an embracing fashion.

"Come here." He said with a smirk.

Deidara instantly crawled into his arms and snuggled his face into his chest making sure he memorized the scent that his Danna had. 

"I'm so glad I found you for myself un." Deidara whispered.

"Me too Dei. Me too." Sasori said with a yawn. The two fell asleep together in each others arms for an hour more before finally trudging out of bed. Deidara making his way downstairs to make their traditional anniversary breakfast of blueberry pancakes with peanut butter on top; Sasori made his way to the shower. Sasori had it all planned out for the day. They would eat their breakfast together, exchange gifts (Sasori wasn't giving his till later) and probably go for their usual walk which is where he would give his present and drop the bomb. He was going to propose. After five years he felt that this was the perfect time in their lives to be able to settle down together; boy did he hope tht Deidara felt the same way. Sasori kept flipping open the black velvet box so that he would be able to look the beautiful (yet expensive) gold band he'd picked out for the love of his life. 

"Hey Danna! You almost done up there?" Deidara shouted from downstairs. "Breakfast is almost ready!"

"I'll be down in a minute Dei." Sasori took the ring box and hid it back in it's hiding place. He threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and made his way downstairs. Entering the kitchen he could hear Deidara humming to himself. He smiled and walked behind him wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Happy Anniversary my love." Sasori whispered into Deidara's neck, making him shiver.

"H-happy Anniversary Danna." Sasori took a deep breath through his nose.

"Everything in here smells so delicious. I cant wait to try some." 

"OH I'm sure you'll love them Danna. It's our favorite. Blueberry-"

"Pancakes with peanut butter on top. Our tradition." Deidara smiled. Sasori had changed his life dramatically. Deidara had been abused growing up in his home. An abusive father and no mother wasn't the scenario that he'd wished for. His father didn't severely hurt him but still left him bruised and bloody after fights. That's when Sasori came into the picture. Deidara was 18 when he first met Sasori. Deidara has been working as a waiter at a local restaurant, desperately trying to earn money so that he would be able to find a place of his own and move out and away from his father. 

Sasori had come into the restaurant during a November evening. At the time he was the only customer and the restaurant due to the bad weather conditions outside. Deidara was also the only waiter on duty at the time. Deidara carried the menu over to where the red head was sitting.

"Hello. My name is Deidara I'll be your ser-" their eyes met. Love at first sight is what people call it and that is what happened here. Deidara had taken Sasori order and brought it back to him; the red head requested one more thing though. He requested that Deidara sit with him and keep him company while he ate. Deidara happily did so. The beginning of a relationship. A friendship. Then love. By that stage Sasori knew about Deidara's father and instantly had him move in with him. By that time they had been dating for 5 months. And to think that today it was their 5th_year _anniversary. Their feeling for each other had grown to be so strong; and they knew that neither of them would ever let go of those emotions.

The morning went by smoothly as the two finished their breakfast and washed dishes together which only led to a bubble fight (^^). After the both of them were finally dressed and ready for the day it was somewhere around 1:30 in the afternoon and both were itching to get out of the house.

"How about a walk Danna un?" Deidara had asked. 

"Sure you go downstairs, I'll be there in a minute" 

"Ok un!"

Deidara made his way downstairs while Sasori made his way over to where the ring was hiding. He pulled it in and stuffed it into his pocket. 'This is the perfect opportunity' Sasori thought. He was gonna do it. His Deidara was finally going to be his. For life. Sasori walked down the stairs a few minutes later after checking his hair and making sure everything was perfect. The two left the house and locked it before making their way to a near by trail that twisted and turned through the woods that the lay behind their home. At the end of the trail was the local park. Play Equipment for all the children, and then a lake where ducks and swans would come take a dip in. It was considered one of the most romantic places in town. 'Perfect' thought Sasori. Everything was going to be perfect. 

The two lazily made their way down the trail just talking and holding hands. By the time they'd reached the pond it was quiet in the park. Not a soul around. They two sat down on a dry patch of grass and just stared at the sky for a while until Sasori stood up. Deidara followed his movements. 

"Are we leaving now un?" Deidara asked a little puzzled.

"No. I want to give you your anniversary gift now Dei." Sasori said with a huge smile on his face.

"O-ok un." Deidara said a little nervously. Before Deidara could even register what was going on, Sasori was knelling before him on one knee and holding Deidara's hand. His eyes went huge.

"Deidara. It's been five years now. Five _glorious years. I love you so much. You're the only thing that I find to be precious in this world. And I've decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Deidara," He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" The black velvet box came open and inside sat one of the most beautiful and expensive looking rings Deidara had ever seen in his life. _

_

* * *

_

_EEEEPP_

_I got so excited writing this. _

_Hope you like this first chapter!!_

_And I hope that a second one will make it out by the end of this week_

_Keep your fingers crossed!!! ^^ Please Review so I know you like it!!_

_Cause if you do I'll keep writing!_


	2. Planning

Chapter 2!!!! ^^

Recap:

"Deidara. It's been five years now. Five _glorious_ years. I love you so much. You're the only thing that I find to be precious in this world. And I've decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Deidara," He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" The black velvet box came open and inside sat one of the most beautiful and expensive looking rings Deidara had ever seen in his life.

* * *

"Oh my god." gasped a surprised Deidara. He could feel the tears tugging at his eyes, and his knees buckling before him. He fell down on his own knees now eye level with Sasori. The tears made their way down his face as a smile grew all the way across his face.

Sasori's heart was thumping in his chest as he waiting for his love to answer the question. When the smile on Deidara's face showed up he instantly knew what his answer was going to be. Deidara threw his arms around Sasori nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Yes!! Yes Danna yes! I'll be yours forever and ever!" Deidara grabbed Sasori's face and kissed him hard and long before Sasori pulled away taking Deidara's hand and slipping the ring on his finger. Both were now in tears of happiness, just laying together in the grass staring up at the clouds for the rest of the evening.

'What a great anniversary' Deidara thought. His day had been made.. Wait …. His life had been made. And Sasori was in it permanently.

The two eventually got up from their spot in the grass and made their way back down the path to their home.

"I can wait to tell all of our friends un!" Deidara said on the walk back; Sasori's hand entwined with Deidara's. Hidan and Kakuzu had just gotten married 3 months ago Kisame and Itachi had been married for almost 3 years now. Now it was their turn for happiness.

The minute the two had walked through the door, Deidara sprinted to the phone hanging on the wall calling Itachi and Kisame first. Sasori made his way into the living room and sat on the coach turning on the TV hearing an excited blonde shouting from the other room. "I know right? You should see the ring! It soooo gorgeous!" Sasori had to smile at that. The ring was gorgeous. He made sure of it; he also made sure it was expensive. But he wanted his Dei-chan to have the best of everything. Deidara got of the phone a while later after talking to both Hidan and Kakuzu and came over to Sasori, sitting next to him on the couch snuggling up to him.

"I love you so much Danna."

"As do I love you my Dei-chan."

Both of them just sat there content for a while, before growing tired and dragging themselves up the stairs to their bedroom. They made love that night. Not wild sex, but romantic; a passionate kind make for those deeply in love, and who are going to stay like that.

The next morning was one of new beginning. Breakfast was served and before Sasori could even finish the dishes Deidara was on the computer looking at wedding stuff. Sasori made is way over to the blonde while drying his soapy hands off on a dish towel. "Finding anything yo-" Sasori stopped and stared at what he was seeing on the screen. Deidara wasn't looking at the kind of stuff Sasori thought he would be. Deidara was busy looking at dresses. Wedding dresses.

"Aren't they beautiful Danna un?"

"Dei. Do you really want a dress?" Sasori asked shocked. Sasori already knew he was going to be wearing a tux. He practically already knew the colors and where he wanted to buy it already.

"Yes un. I do. Itachi wore one he looked fabulous un. So I want one also." Sasori kissed the side of Deidara's head.

"You'll look amazing no matter what you wear my love." Sasori cooed into Deidara's ear.

"Yes un. But I want to look amazing in a dress." Sasori chuckled.

"Whatever you want." Sasori gave Deidara one last kiss before leaving the room and heading upstairs to shower.

* * *

Stress. The number one thing that planning a wedding brought. Or at least that's what Sasori felt. Bills were racking up fast and Sasori was having a hard time keeping the financial aid under control. Deidara on the other hand was having a wonderful time. He had picked his dress; a black gown that was tight on top and then flew out near the bottom, and a black veil. Deidara decided that he didn't want to wear shoes so he'd decided that going shoeless was his solution. Sasori had also picked his outfit with was a simple black shoes and pants with a white shirt and black tie and jacket. 'So simple yet soooo expensive' he thought.

The most stressful thing had to be choosing the date though. Neither of the two would settle an agreement with one so it made everything twice as bad.

"But Daaaaaanna! Winter is so romantic. We should do it then."

"Deidara. The fall. That's romantic too. Why cant we do it then. You've already decided most of the wedding, cant we just agree on this one thing?"

"I'll agree when you say we can have it in the winter."

Sasori stood up form his chair in the kitchen his hands on his temples.

"I cant have this argument anymore. I need some fresh air." Sasori left the room, grabbed his jacket and walked outside to the path. He didn't understand why Deidara had to have everything his way. One of the only reasons Sasori wanted to do in in the fall was because it was closer. It was early spring right now and if they did it in October it would mean getting married the man he loved sooner then doing it in December. Sasori eventually looked up and realized his feet had taken them to the front of the pond that he proposed to Deidara at. Sasori combed his fingers through his deep red hair. 'This argument is ridiculous.' he thought 'he's going to end up getting what he wants anyways so what the point of arguing.' Sasori took a deep breath before making his way back up the path to their home. When he was in eye shot of the house he notice that Deidara was standing in from of the path without a jacket on.

"Dei," Sasori called, "What are you doing outside without a jacket on? Your gonna get sick doing that."

As Sasori got closer to Deidara he noticed the blonde was crying; taking off his jacket, Sasori ran up to Dei and wrapped it around him and brought him inside leading him to the couch and sitting him down.

"Dei. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Danna. I didn't realize how I was acting. I'd love to have the wedding in fall if you wanted." Deidara gave a small smile.

"Oh Dei. I'm not mad about the date. I'm just beyond stressed about this whole thing. It's so much damn work. I wish we could just be married right now and live happily ever after. But I did come up with something on that walk. Your dress would look so much better in the winter with the snow.""I wish it was over too. But are you sure Danna? We really don't have to have it then if you do-" Deidara was silence with a kiss.

"Winter. End of conversation." Sasori answered as he pulled away from Deidara who was now smiling like a mad man.

"Thank you Danna"

**_~December 9th~_**

**Only 9 months away**

* * *

**_Oh boy. It's finally finished. Hope you guys like ^^_**

**_So sorry about the last chapter being underlined I totally didn't know why it did that. And if it does again then I super sorry!! But I hope you'll bear with it and still read. _**

**_Hopefully and if ppl like it I'll do the third chapter. I have some good ideas for the future chapters and I want to share them so I hope you guys review and like ^^_**


	3. Countdown

Chapter 3 ^o^

My goodness. Hopefully this chapter doesn't roll along to slow xD

Recap:

"I wish it was over too. But are you sure Danna? We really don't have to have it then if you do-" Deidara was silence with a kiss.

"Winter. End of conversation." Sasori answered as he pulled away from Deidara who was now smiling like a mad man.

"Thank you Danna"

~December 9th

Only 9 months away

* * *

Current Date: May 9th

Wedding: December 9th

Exactly 7 months away.

As the moths moved by Sasori thought more and more that they were going into bankruptcy. They had just ordered invitations; more like expensive pieces of paper was all Sasori thought but he wasn't going to say that to the more than excited blonde sitting next to him.

"And the total is…" Sasori waiting for the order page to load, but wished it hadn't after it did.

"Four hundred and twenty dollars. Oh god I think I'm going to faint." Sasori's legs literally started to wobbled as he gripped the chair Deidara was sitting in.

"Oh calm done Danna. You know this is going to be the best wedding ever!" Deidara shouted as he threw his arms up in the air.

"And the most expensive." Grumbled the red head.

* * *

Current Date: June 9th

Wedding: December 9th

Exactly 6 months away.

Fights had become a regular activity in the house as the wedding date cam closer. Sasori constantly nagging and complaining when the blonde wanted to order something ridiculously expensive for the wedding and then the argument as to where to have it.

"Danna, a church would be best. Please, can we just stop arguing about this and do it there?"

"Deidara it's not as simple as that. And why does it have to be at a church. You know I don't believe in that stuff.""I know, but where else are we going to have it? Outside? I hope that's not what your thinking because there is no way I'm going to go outside in the middle of winter. I may be nuts but I'm not that nuts."

"I'm not either. I wasn't even thinking of doing it outside. I though maybe in a nice hotel."

"But that would take even moooore reservations Danna un.? And weren't you just complaining about coasts. That would also be expensive."

"uuuuugh!!" groaned Sasori as he smacked his head on the kitchen table. "I wish this wedding was just done with."

"Oh Danna un. Quit being such a drama queen. So are we going with a church?"

Deidara looked up with a glare on his face.

"No. At this point I don't even care how much it coasts. I will not go in a church. A hotel will be fine."

Deidara sighed. "Fine. As long as it isn't a run down shitty one un, then I'll be fine."

Sasori smiled "Sure thing Dei. Now. What hotel?"

And thus the argument repeated itself.

* * *

Current Date: August 9th

Wedding: December 9th

Exactly 4 months away

Tonight was finally a night of relaxation for Sasori and Deidara. A dinner date with Itachi and Kisame.

"So. Are you guys excited?" Itachi asked looking at the couple before him with his chin resting on his hands.

"Yes un!" Deidara yelled; slightly too loud for the small restaurant they were in, while holding Sasori's hand.

"What about you Sasori?" Kisame asked with a chuckle.

"I'm excited to stop spending all this money."

"Oh Danna. That's al you talk about is how much this is going to coast. You never look at the bright side."

"Deidara. Your not the one having to pay off all these bills."

Itachi looked at Kisame with a worried look. "Oh boy. They're already bickering and they aren't even married yet.""We are not bickering! (un)" Both yelled at the same time.

"Ha! And my skin isn't blue." Retorted Kisame.

"You guys shouldn't worry. This part is always stressful but trust us," Itachi grabbed Kisame's hand, "It's all worth it in the end."

Sasori took and deep breath and gripped Deidara's hand. "God. I'm really starting to sound like Kakuzu with this whole money Fiasco aren't I?" Everyone started laughing and nodded their head in a agreement.

* * *

Current Date: November 9th

Wedding: December 8th

Exactly one month away.

Deidara stood in front of the mirror gazing at his milky white complexion, combing through his long blonde locks. '_one month''_ he thought. '_one month and Danna will finally be mine.' Just the thought of it made the blonde giddy bringing a smile too his face; the smile grew larger as he saw his red head through the mirror enter the bathroom. Sasori came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Deidara._

"_Good morning beautiful." Sasori purred into Deidara's ear; Deidara shivered._

"_Good morning Danna." Deidara said setting the brush down and turning around to kiss Sasori. _

_They broke apart after a while and just hugged for a while. Swaying back and forth to a slow song only heard in each other's hearts. _

_Next month they would become each others husbands. Wedding plans had been made. Ever detail was perfect. And as they stood there swaying to the imaginary music their minds drifted to what the future might be like with each other. Love was the main thing seen in it. Romance. Trust. Forever. They would never leave each other's arms. _

"_Together Forever…" Whispered Deidara_

"_Forever Dei…Forever, in each others arms."_

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER DONE!! ^o^_

_iknow the chapter are sorta dragging but plz bare with me! I'm doing my darndest! ^o^_

_Oh boy I hope you guys like. I didn't realize but I seem to always update this story around midnight xD_

_Ahhh. Time for bed!_

_Well I hope you guys like. And there will be an update soon ^^_


	4. The Day

Chapter 4.

Ladies and Gentleman we have finally reached the wedding *happy dance*

Thanks for those of you who have been reading ^o^ I appreciate it.

* * *

Recap:

Next month they would become each others husbands. Wedding plans had been made. Ever detail was perfect. And as they stood there swaying to the imaginary music their minds drifted to what the future might be like with each other. Love was the main thing seen in it. Romance. Trust. Forever. They would never leave each other's arms.

"Together Forever…" Whispered Deidara

"Forever Dei…Forever, in each others arms."

* * *

Current Date: December 8th

Wedding: December 9th

Exactly one day until the wedding.

Deidara watched from the chair he was sitting in as Sasori ran wildly around the large room in the hotel where the wedding would be held. Tables were placed all around the room and decorations strew everywhere around the room. Deidara sighed as Sasori continued to yell at the workers who were currently trying to move tables to make the section that would be the aisle. Deidara loved Sasori with his whole heart but hated him to the core when he was this mean. Deidara slowly stood and made his way over to Sasori putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasori calm down. They're doing their best." Deidara said in a calming voice. Sasori sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Ya. I guess but I just wish that all this shit was over, we were married, and were far away from here." Deidara spun Sasori around and hugged him, Sasori hugging back instantly. They held each other for a while before one of the workers came up to them and cleared his throat to get they're attention and in an awkward tone asked where they wanted the wedding arch to go. With out letting go Sasori pointed to the front of the room. The workers maneuvered around the two love birds as they held each other and made their way to the front putting the arch together. Almost everything was set. But the rest would have to wait for tomorrow where Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu would come in and set up the plates and such on the table for the rest of the guests along with setting up the caterer and DJ station. Everything was going to be perfect.

The day finally ended and as the two fiancés drove home they held hands and chatted about how excited they were for the next day. Deidara had arranged that he was going to get up at seven that morning, before Sasori got up, and head over to Tobi's to start getting ready for the big day. Deidara believed in the whole thing that seeing your fiancé before the wedding was bad luck. Sasori thought it was nonsense but played along with it not wanting to disappoint Deidara.

They returned home having supper together before cuddling up on the couch watching some lame sitcom, not really paying attention, too busy staring into each other's eyes and sharing long kisses with each other. Minutes passed and soon enough Deidara had fallen asleep on Sasori's chest. Sasori picked him up easily carrying him upstairs to their bedroom. He laid him down covering him up and walked over to the alarm clock setting it for Seven, for Deidara. Sasori had an internal one set for nine, so he'd be perfectly fine. Tobi only lived two blocks down from the two of them so Deidara was going to walk to his house that morning and Sasori was going to take the car over to Zetsu's house.

Sasori finally stripped his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Deidara. His mind was filled with happy images of the next day, excited for the wedding day to come. Sasori fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

* * *

Current Date: December 9th

Wedding Date: December 9th

Day of wedding.

Deidara woke up exactly at seven that morning from the alarm clock; quickly getting out of bed he ran over and turned it off being sure not to disturb Sasori. Deidara dressed himself in a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt before heading down stairs throwing on a jacket and shoes, walking out of the house into the brisk cool air of the morning. There was a sheet of snow on the ground and Deidara smiled at how beautiful it all seemed.

I fast walked to Tobi's house excited to begin getting ready. He finally got to the front of the house to see the black haired boy sitting on his porch with a cup of coffee in his hands, obviously waiting for the blonde to get there. He stood up instantly, after seeing Deidara, and ran over to him hugging him. The two had large grins on their faces. They looked like a pair of over excited woman.

"Quick come in! It's cold outside." Tobi said releasing his friend and quickly ushering the two of them into the house. They made their way into the kitchen, Tobi pouring Deidara a cup of coffee as Deidara shrugged off his coat and laid it across the back of his chair, and sat down. Tobi returned with the cup and handed it to Deidara.

"Thanks un." Deidara said with a smile. Deidara was not at all tired to excited about what today was.

"So today's finally the day." Tobi said with a smile. He was so happy for his friend and was also excited for the fact that he was one of the best men. Him and Hidan would be standing behind Deidara since Kakuzu didn't want to, and Itachi and Kisame would be behind Sasori. Everyone was just plain excited for the day to start.

Deidara and Tobi sat chatting for a while before heading up stairs to get the stuff ready. They walked into Tobi's room and walked over to the closed pulled out a clear case that was holding the dress in it. It was a black strapless dress that would go down to the ground covering Deidara's feet. "It's beautiful." Tobi said standing next to Deidara who was holding the dress against him.

"I cant wait till Danna sees me in it un." Deidara said with a smile across his face. Tobi leaned over to Deidara, "Instant boner." Tobi whispered into his ear causing both of them to burst out laughing.

The morning finally began to pick up as the two made their way into the large bathroom and Tobi began doing Deidara's hair. Tobi took out the pony tail that Deidara was currently wearing and began combing through the long blond silky hair. Tobi plugged in the curling Iron and looked at Deidara.

"Your going to look great today Deidara." Tobi said with a wide smile across his face. He envied Deidara what he was going to get. He himself had been seeing Zetsu now for almost three months but they were a far way away from something like what Deidara and Sasori were doing. Tobi smiled at the thought of Zetsu. He was someone he truly cared about.

Deidara noticed the smile and smiled himself. "How are you and Zetsu doing un?" He asked as Tobi continued to run his fingers through his hair.

"We're doing good. He so nice and gentle toward me. I'm glad we finally confessed our feelings toward each other." Tobi said, his smile doubling in size.

"I'm happy for you Tobi. I really am. Un"

"Thanks Dei. It's too bad that Pein and Konan aren't gonna be able to come today." Tobi said, now with a sad smile.

"It is too bad." Deidara said. Pein and Konan were living very far from where the rest of them lived and weren't able to afford to come to the wedding. It was a shame but both Deidara and Sasori understood. Deidara looked up at the clock on the bathroom wall; it read ten. The ceremony was going to begin at three and then the super part would begin followed by the partying.

"Let's start with your hair." Tobi said grabbing the curling iron and a strand of Deidara's hair beginning the long process.

* * *

Sasori had woken up exactly at nine like always and had gathered and tux and other stuff, packing it into the car and began driving towards Zetsu's house. He could feel the excitement in his stomach as he drove past Tobi's house breaking into a smile knowing that his soon to be spouse was in that house. Sasori drove another ten minutes before finally reaching Zetsu's home. He got out and made his way up to the house, knocking on the door. Zetsu answered momentarily and gathered Sasori into a congratulatory hug.

"I'm happy for you buddy." he said releasing him and patting him on the back.

"I am too." Sasori said chuckling. The two men walked into the house and just lingered for a while, Sasori not really having to get ready as much as Deidara had to. Around eleven that morning Sasori took out his cell phone and called Itachi to see how things were going. Itachi picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Sasori, what's up?"

"Hey is everything going ok? The Caterer and DJ stuff going well?"

"Yup! We got the DJ station ready for after the ceremony and the we the tables set up for the food. The Caterer will bring them and set them up during the Ceremony so that none of the food goes bad and then all of us just finished decorating the tables. Everything is perfect Sasori."

"Thank you so much Itachi. This day has to be perfect for Deidara."

"Well just take it easy for now and get ready. We'll see you two thirty."

They hung up and Sasori went and sat back down with Zetsu. The morning was dragging and Sasori wished that the wedding would be happening now.

* * *

"You look hot." Tobi said. Deidara laughed. It was two and Deidara had finally finished getting ready. The curls were put perfectly into his hair and his makeup had been just done perfectly, thanks to Tobi. The dress was on and we was ready for the big shebang. Tobi and Deidara made their way downstairs and into Tobi car and began driving down to the hotel.

Deidara's heart rate was picking up from the nervousness pulsing through his body. He couldn't believe that it was finally happening. The day had finally came! Deidara looked over at a smiling Tobi.

"Tobi un?"

"Yeah Dei?" he asked looked over at him, one hand on the wheel.

"What if he were to say 'I don't.' un?"

"Deidara, don't be stupid. We all know that he's madly in love with you and there's no denying it! The only thing that's going to be said is 'I do' from the both of you. Now chin up! Your future begins today." Deidara smiled at his friends little speech.

"Thanks un."

They eventually made it to the hotel and walked to the area where Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan would line up. Hidan wolf whistled when he saw Deidara.

"Wow Dei. You look amazing. Sasori will so get a hard one when he sees you."

"That's so what I said!" Tobi said laughing. The three stood for a while adjusting ties and dressed and fixing their hair before the time finally came.

Tobi and Itachi walked out first taking their place. Sasori was already at the alter with the priest and was awaiting his beautiful fiancé to come. His heart beat was also picking up anticipating Deidara to come out. Hidan and Kisame were next and then finally it was Deidara's turn. All the people stood and turned towards the door that Deidara would walk out. Many people had come. Almost everybody in town knew and loved Deidara and Sasori. Friends of friends had come and distant relatives. Everybody was there, and everybody was waiting for Deidara to walk through the door.

Finally he did.

Deidara walked out in his dress and gasps could be heard from the sea of people. He looked amazing. His hair and makeup looked as though they had been done professionally and his body looked amazing in the long dress. Sasori and smiled as his heart sore when he saw him. Deidara made his way to the arch smiling at Sasori. "You look amazing." Sasori whispered; Deidara blushed. Sasori took Deidara's hand as they looked toward the priest who was to wed them.

They got through all the lines when finally the moment came.

"Sasori, do you take Deidara to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Deidara could of died of cardiac arrest from all the happiness that was going through him at that very moment.

"And Deidara, do you take Sasori to be your lawfully wedded…husband?"

"I do un."

"You may now kiss." The priest declared. And with that the two met in a heated kiss. It was finale. They were finally each other's spouses, and would finally be together forever. Deidara couldn't believe it. His dreams had finally come true.

The night started to pass quicker after that. Food was served and people stayed for the dancing. It wasn't long before the two newlyweds had to come to the dance floor for their first dance as partners. "You and Me" by Lifehouse began blaring through the speakers and the two began swaying to the music.

"I love you so much Deidara. We'll be together forever. I'll never let go of you, because your mine and only mine now." Sasori whispered into his ear.

"Oh Danna un. I was always yours from the beginning." Deidara whispered back. "I love you so much un."

"I love you too Dei." They kiss and the sparks flew everywhere.

* * *

DONE!!

Sorry for the late update but I've been distracted so badly lately. .

Hope you like, It wasn't very good but there will be more ^^

Probably a honey moon now *wink* Haha ^^

I dont own any characters or the song by lifehouse (love that song!!! .)


End file.
